This invention is directed to a wideband signal distribution system, where the transmission medium may be selected from the class of products comprising twisted pair, coaxial cable, fiber optic cable, and combinations thereof. A preferred system is one which incorporates twisted pair as the primary distribution medium. In a combination system, for example, distribution units can be cascaded utilizing coaxial cable or optical fiber cable to enhance the functionality of the system.
There are numerous instances where it is desired to distribute over twisted pair coaxial cable, or fiber optic cable wire, within a relatively local area, such as a single building, wideband signals modulated onto RF carriers. A particular application is the distribution of video signals. For example, a school may have a number of classrooms and administrative offices, each having a television monitor, and it may be desired at a given time to provide a program to all of the classrooms and offices, originating either from a source within one of the classrooms or offices, such as a VCR, or from an outside source, such as a local cable system. Similarly, a corporation may have a building, or several closely spaced buildings, with numerous conference rooms equipped with television monitors and analogous program presentations may be desired. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide cabling infrastructure for distributing wideband signals within a relatively local area.
Such cabling infrastructure should preferably possess certain attributes. For example, it should be relatively inexpensive. Further, it should be readily expandable. It is therefore a more specific object of this invention to provide such cabling infrastructure which possesses those attributes. New construction is commonly pre-cabled by the local telephone company. Typically, Category 5 twisted pair cable is utilized for such pre-cabling. This cable includes four twisted pairs within its sheath. Category 5 twisted pair wire is capable of carrying wideband signals thereover. Accordingly, using pre-installed twisted pair wire as part of the desired cabling infrastructure would be cost effective. It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a cabling system for distributing wideband signals which preferably incorporate category 5 twisted pair wire.
In such cabling system, outlets at various locations would be connected by twisted pair wire cables to concentrators, or distribution units, which interconnect the various outlets. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide such a distribution unit which is adaptable so that it can be used singly when the number of outlets in the system is within the capacity of a single distribution unit, or which can be used in a multiple configuration cascaded with other such distribution units to expand the system beyond the capacity of a single distribution unit. Further, such cascading may also be done with twisted pair wire cable, coaxial cable, or optical fiber cable.